Haptic motors in today's phones, tablets and other haptic effect enabled devices are mainly Linear Rotation Actuators (LRA) or Eccentric Rotation Mass Motors (ERM). Such haptic motors are relatively large and high power consuming as well as being limited in their frequency response by having narrow operational bandwidth. In order to achieve complex haptic signals more than one motor needs to be used in conjunction with complex algorithms, which is impractical due to size and power constraints in mobile platforms.